


Welcome Home

by jordieey



Series: Joyfire [3]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason's self-worth issues, Multi, Polyamory, hope no one's ooc, welcome home cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Jason returns after being gone for a week.





	

When Jason entered Kori's ship after his nearly week-long absence, the first thing he heard was laughter. 

Pausing right in the act of closing the large metal door, Jason absolutely did not feel a mixture of jealously and fondness at the sound. Really, what was he expecting, for Kori and Roy to mope around and wait for him? Definitely not. But he couldn't deny to himself that knowing they had actually missed him would have been nice. 

It was very confusing at times; Jason occasionally felt the need to have time to himself--to get his shit together. And yet, when he did go off on his own, Jason always missed Roy and Kori. Probably because they were the only family he had at the moment. 

It wasn't like the redheads didn't understand. When Jason had said he wanted to go on this particular mission alone, Kori and Roy had both looked faintly disappointed. And yet, Kori's only response had been to kiss him softly and say, "Of course, Jason. Come back to us soon." She'd taken one more moment to gaze into his eyes, running her hands through his hair. And then she'd stepped back to give Roy his turn. 

"Good luck, Jaybird," had been Roy's goodbye. He'd yanked Jason in for a long, hard kiss. "We'll miss ya."

Jason knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but think they'd almost let him go too easily. 

And now, here he was, having returned ho--to Kori's ship a day earlier than planned. He'd missed them while he was gone and had figured, since he'd managed to give the right criminal a solid kick in the ass, he might as well head back early. 

Didn't sound like they'd missed him much, though.

Finally closing the door, Jason cautiously followed the delighted giggles, ending up in the kitchen. The sight that greeted him simultaneously made his heart sink and soar. 

Roy was sitting on one of the counters, his fingers buried in Kori's fiery hair as he kissed her passionately. Kori's own hands were gently framing the archer's face as she stepped between his legs and gently urged Roy to lean back some more. Their positions didn't neccesarily surprise Jason; due to Kori's powers, her being naturally stronger--heck, her being a princess-- generally meant that, out of the three of them, Kori was the most dominant in their relationship, so to speak. 

So no, Jason wasn't surprised to find the two of them enjoying each other's company--they were dating, after all. But he couldn't fight back the insecurities that appeared; that he was nothing more than a bit of spice added to Kori and Roy's relationship, something to keep them from getting bored of each other. He hadn't felt like this for a while, but it looked like Jason could never be completely confident about the good things in his life. Which, you know, wasn't really surprising considering he'd been killed just as he'd finally begun to accept his new family. 

It was then that Roy pulled away from the Tamaran princess, grinning goofily and her. His green eyes caught sight of Jason over Kori's shoulder, and, if possible, lit up even more. 

"Jaybird!" he called out, causing Kori to whip around, joy filling her eyes as she caught sight of Jason. 

Roy hopped off of the counter and made a beeline for Jason, only to have Kori beat him to it, who gave the Red Hood a passionate kiss. 

"You are back early," Kori observed when she pulled back from their kiss. Her warm hands lightly cupped his face. "We did not expect you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, good to know, Kori," Roy interrupted, gently nudging the alien aside. Kori's face showed amusement as Roy added, "My turn," and pulled Jason in for their own private kiss, hands gripping his raven hair tightly. Jason grinned slightly and settled his hands on Arsenal's hips. 

"Good to see you, too," Jason chuckled when Roy had thoroughly messed up his hair. Jason's eyes drifted back to the counter his lovers had been making out on, and his expression darkened. "Looks like you two were having a lot of fun."

Kori frowned briefly, looking confused, before her eyes widened. "Oh, no, Jason!" she cried, reaching out to grip his hand while Roy frowned at him. "It was not like that, we..." Kori trailed off and then gripped Jason's hand more firmly. "Come here."

She dragged Jason--Roy following--over to a metal counter with a large piece of paper on it, a bowl of what looked to be batter nearby. The paper was covered with a sketch that seemed to be a cake. On it were the words 'Welcome home, Jaybird' in Roy's messy handwriting. Below it, Kori had added, 'our love' in her curvy penmanship. Jason tried to ignore the way his throat tightened at the sight of it.

"We were making a 'welcome home' cake for you," Kori murmured softly in Jason's ear. "We got...distracted."

"Guys..." Jason trailed off, uncertain of what to say. However, he didn't have to say anything, because Roy embraced him from behind.

"Welcome home, Jaybird."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
